Por que hay cosas que no pude decirte
by MyPusheen
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si..tuvieras que morir para darte cuenta de lo mucho que quieres a esa persona que estuvo a tu lado pero no supiste valorar?¿y si ella no te ve..ni te escucha..pero tu sigues ahi...con la esperanza de poder decirle lo mucho que la extrañas? Ok..mal summary...pero denle una oportunidad... :D Oneshot..SerenaXDarien


**Holuu c: Aquí MyPusheen..si..Larga historia..pero..como no quiero relatarles tanto lo resumire: Mi compu habia sido asesinado :c Pero aquí…les traigo Un Oneshot de Sailor Moon que nacio escuchando.. Palabras Mudas-Porta (Ahora saben algo mas de mi..que escucho Rap..) Bueno sin mas ni menos…Al Fic o oneshot o lo que sea.. -.- **

**COMO SABEN..LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

"…_Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estas_

_No podre salir de todo esto si tu te vas_

_Quiero decirte que ya no hay calor en mi_

_Que la esperanza se disfraza y deja de existir..''_

_Palabras Mudas – Porta (coro)_

Por que hay cosas que no pude decirte

-Narra Serena-

Yo sabia que esto no duraría para siempre, aunque si hubiese preferido que siguiéramos amándonos, ¿que nos paso? ¿quien de los dos cambio? Cada día lloro al ver que cada vez me tratas con mas frialdad, discutimos siempre hasta por lo mas mínimo . yo te amo Darien pero ya me es imposible seguir con este juego de la pareja feliz cuando no es mas que una etiqueta, ya van tres años, toda la felicidad pareciera que se fue al caño, tantos sacrificios de mi parte que no haz valorado.  
Me he levantado hoy con la esperanza de que podamos volver a ser esa pareja de enamorados que solíamos ser, me siento en el comedor a leer un libro esperando a tu llegada, tu llegas enfadado casi tirando la puerta abajo, me asusto y te ignoro tratando de concentrarme en el libro algo molesta.

-Serena- dice el con cierto tono de enojo mientras lo ignoro- ¡Serena responderme! -dijo nuevamente mas molesto.

-¿Que quieres?- dije dejando el libro sobre la mesa algo molesta-

- Explícame quien ese ese estúpido con el que tonteas...¿como se llama? Seiya Kou... creí haberte prohibido que volvieras a verlo- dijo dándole un golpe a la mesa-

-¿Quien te ha dicho tal cosa? Ademas, ¿que tanto te importa a quien yo traiga a mi casa?- dije parándome y dándole la espalda-

-¡Serena Tsukino ven aquí no me ignores!- dijo gritándome

Lo ignore y tome mi libro para proseguir la lectura, unas lagrimas caen por mis mejillas, las oculto tras las paginas mientras lo escucho gritarme como loco, definitivamente si alguien ha cambiado mucho es el, ya no es el mismo aquel que conocí con el que me mude y con quien había elegido pasar el resto de mi vida y si, Seiya Kou mi ex compañero me visitaba, el era el único en el que podía confiar ya que es mi mejor amigo. El varias veces me ha aconsejado que lo deje, que reconstruya mi vida, pero yo no creo tener vida si no estoy con Darien el es todo para mi o mas bien el único yo se que mañana todo habrá cambiado y este sera solo un horrible recuerdo, se que me quieres mi vida yo se que no habrá mas heridas, mañana sera un nuevo día y otra vez seremos felices denuevo.

-Narra Darien-

No se que le pasa, o que es lo que pasa mas bien, serena ha cambiado ya no es la misma de antes, de seguro ha de ser por que debe tener algo con ese tal seiya Kou o como se llame, me alboroto el cabello mientras le grito al cuarto una y otra vez...enojado salgo de la casa no sin antes marcar mi salida con un portazo y sacar las llaves de el auto, si sera, ¿que acaso no valora lo que hago por ella? Siempre es lo mismo, sus estúpidos problemas, ya se le hablare y veré como todo se soluciona, echo a andar el auto a toda velocidad mientras una ira me comía por dentro, no se que fue exactamente como paso, tal vez el tiempo se ha detenido, veo imágenes que ya han pasado, y no veo mi reflejo, no entendía nada, claro hasta que vi mi cuerpo sangrando tirado en el suelo, no puede ser, maldito destino cruel, la vida injusta, por que esto tiene que pasarme ahora! Me fui sin decirte cuanto te quería Aparecí derrepente en nuestra casa pidiendo que todo esto fuera nada mas y nada menos que otra pesadilla, vi como saliste de el cuarto, tu piel estaba pálida como sin alma, sin nada, tras recibir la llamada y pude ver como caían lagrimas sobre nuestras fotos, tal vez, ahora me doy cuenta de que hay cosas que no te dije y que por estúpido ignore, quiero pedirte perdón pero no me escuchas.

Ya han pasado tres días desde que te deje, aunque estoy junto a ti aunque no me veas y no pueda hablarte, te extraño y no sabes cuanto mi cabeza de chorlito. Ya va un mes...un mes! Desde todo esto, desde que siento que perdí mi futuro... desde que... te perdí para siempre...veo como rompes una botella, desesperado intento detenerte, no lo hagas, me dijiste que no lo harías.

El tiempo se ha vuelto a detener, y la lluvia no cesa, no veo mi reflejo pero si imágenes que han pasado, las veo junto a ti que estas a mi lado ahora, con ganas de volver por que nuestras familias lloran.


End file.
